Transition
by xSilentxScreamx
Summary: JoxSteph rating may change depending on where the story goes.. ;
1. De Nile

This is my first fic so please be nice, I've also decided just because it'll be easier for me, ep6 didn't happen the way it did (:

1 – De Nile Is A River In Egypt

After managing to avoid Jo all morning, Steph decided she needed her morning hit of coffee and headed towards the staffroom. As she walked through the door she saw Jo, stood with a massive mug of coffee smiling smugly over the top of it as the blonde walked into the room.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Needs must, sorry!" Ruby said unplugging the coffee machine and putting it back into its box.

"Great…just great." Steph muttered to herself and plonked herself into a chair next to a as normal miserable Grantly.

"What do you recon Steph, are these real or man-made?" Grantly asked holding up the magazine, a page full of women's breasts suddenly appeared in her face.

"Grantly, I have no interest whatsoever in women's breasts!" Steph exclaimed, feeling although everyone was watching her.

"Right, well I'm off to teach some bloody year 10's how to use a computer…as if they don't already know." Grantly stated as he got up and headed out of the staff room, slowly everyone else followed until it was only Steph and Jo left grabbing their bags.

"Have you told anyone what happened between us the other night?" Steph questioned Jo.

"No, but hiding yourself away from everyone isn't the answer."

"I'm not hiding away, I'm not in the closet, and I'm not anything... I'm normal! The other night was a drunken mistake, a very drunken mistake." Steph said trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Okay Steph, I'm sorry that you can't come to terms with yourself and how obviously the other night didn't mean anything to you. See you around – oh and I need those coursework marks by lunch." And with that Jo walked out of the room, Steph grabbed her folder and walked down the corridor oblivious to the hurt she'd just caused.


	2. Mark's & Free's

Mark's & Free's.

Frowning as she walked into her A level class Steph chucked her folder onto her desk and turned to her class, or lack of class as she'd discovered.

"Where is everyone? Or has everyone decided to skive my lesson today?"

"Everyone's gone on that biology trip Miss" replied Danielle. "So there's not really much point in having a lesson with just 3 of us, is there?"

"I suppose not – use this time to go over your vocab, and yes before you asked you can do it in the common room." With much delight from the kids they grabbed their coats and moved out of the door as quickly as they could before Steph could change her mind. Now it was just her and her thoughts.

"Better check over these coursework marks, don't want Jo to hate me anymore than she already does," She thought flicking through her file. "But why do I care if she hates me… I mean Ruby hates me and I don't care. I just can't deal with the way she looks at me, like I've let her down. Well I have let her down."

Changing a coursework mark from a 30 to a 29, Steph frowned at herself, what would she say to someone in her position?

_Did you like it?_ Yes.

_Do you like her?_ Yes.

_Are you scared?_ Yes.

_Have you talked to her about it?_ No.

With a sigh she put her head down on the desk and realized she should go, talk to Jo and apologize. Whilst thinking of how to word everything the lunch bell went off.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Steph exclaimed, now Jo's on her way here and I still have no idea what to say. Shuffling the paperwork together so it was in order for Jo, Steph didn't notice the younger women slip into the room.

"Ah, I see you've got the marks ready for me, thanks." Jo said plainly holding her hand out for the marks.

"Yeah...um Jo I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I need to apologize and just yeah. So d'you recon we could meet later? Mine at like 6?" Steph asked, the pleading shown through her eyes.

"Sure, see you later," As Jo walked out of the room, she wondered if she was in for another "chat" like earlier, for Steph to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone. Well she had nothing better to do tonight, and at least she would finally know what Steph really felt, even if it wasn't to be.


	3. Nerves

Nerves

As the day past on as usual, when Steph got home she nearly forgot Jo was going to be over, so grudgingly she got herself back off the sofa and hovered the living room. As 5.30 neared Steph grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge, if she was going to say what she felt she damn well needed a drink she thought pouring herself a large glass.

A knock at the door had Steph's heart racing. She's actually turned up she thought to herself hurrying to the door.

"Thanks for coming."

"Right."

"Um, come in, living room through the door on the left." Closing the front door Steph watched Jo walk into her living room she was still wearing her work clothes a trouser suit – fitted.

"Did you think the marks were okay? I know Lindsay has gone downhill but that's to be expected." Steph started before Jo cut in.

"They were fine; can we get to the real reason why I'm here now?" Jo stated bluntly, obviously not amused by the idle chitchat.

"Right, Okay. Well what I said this morning was out of order. I just don't know how to deal with this." Steph said looking down at her hands currently grabbing each other, as if in need of support. "I'm scared. Of this side of me, my emotions, what people think. And I guess, you."

Steph attempted a smile as she noticed the brunette staring at her.

"Of all the things I was expecting this evening, that was not it." Jo muttered more to herself than Steph.

_Short I know, but I've been working alot and only writing when I get home at night. Which means one grumpy tired me =( ! But I'm off on the weekend! :)_


	4. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

"I'm sorry, I just don't know anything anymore, I look at you and find myself thinking things I shouldn't and yet if I stop, think too long…"

"I know, I was, well similar. I'm not going to force you to do anything and if you'd prefer we can forget it happened? Keep it quiet?"

"Quiet would be nice, until I'm used to it myself." Steph said, talking it through seemed to make it less of a scary possibility, especially with the prettiest women she'd seen sat in front of her, openly and proudly gay. "But if it's okay with you, I'd rather not forget the other night."

That took her by surprise Steph thought as she saw the younger women's eyes widen in shock before her face quickly returned to normal.

"Can we just get to know each other and see where it goes? Unless you don't want to?" Steph carried on, wondering now if she'd made a mistake as the silence slowly engulfed the room.

To Steph it happened suddenly, Jo got up, crossed the room and sat on the sofa next to her.

"We can do that." Jo said simply.

"Right, so yeah." Steph topped up her glass of wine, she needed it." Have you eaten or?"

"No I haven't. I was going to make myself something when I got home so don't worry if you have."

"I haven't either; I'm not really in the mood for cooking though. Do you fancy a take-out? Chinese?"

When the chow mein had been devoured, Jo stood up and began clearing away the plates, as she returned from the kitchen she was wearing her coat.

"I'd better get going now. Got to sort out the sending off of the coursework – otherwise Max will kill me." Jo explained heading towards the front door.

"Ah right yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, bright and early." Steph said the sarcasm dripping through it.

"Thanks for a good night," Jo said and kissed Steph on the cheek.

"Bye." As Jo got into her car and drove down the road, she saw Steph was still watching from the window, she'd be damned if she couldn't help but smile about it.

The next day at work was pretty normal Steph concluded driving home; Jo wasn't in today as she was going on some First Aid course. Walking through her front door Steph chucked her keys onto the side unit and pressed her answer phone button.

"Steph, love, haven't heard from you in a while give me a call!" Mum again, Steph thought, maybe I should call her back so she at least knows I'm alive.

"Hey its Jo finished this course early so just wondered if you wanted to go see that new Christmas film out. Can't remember the name but you probably know what I'm on about, let me know."

So she didn't know what film Jo was on about, but a night at the cinema seemed like a laugh, Steph concluded texting Jo asking for details on what time to meet her.

_Meet at cinema for 7, film at 7.20 Jo X_

After having a shower and getting ready – what do you wear to the cinema these days?! Steph finally made it into her car at 6.45. Ohh shit, I'm actually going to be late Steph thought driving down the dual carriage way towards the cinema.

As Steph made her way to the cinema Jo stood outside the cinema looking at her watch. 7.04, as usual Jo smirked, Miss Haydock is late.

Steph drove into the car park at speed and parked in the first space she saw and set off towards the cinema at a fast paced walk. Jo was still stood outside the cinema, noticing this Steph slowed down to a walk, she hadn't thought I'd stood her up.

"Sorry I'm late, have we still got time to get a drink before the film starts? I love Fanta Freeze's!" Steph said meeting Jo at the cinema door.

"Ha-ha, yeah we have – just! You a blueberry or a summer fruits freezer then?"

"Blueberry, all the way!"

"Summer fruits. Definitely."

After watching a rather Christmassy film, Steph noticed Jo pulling out her gloves.

"Where's your car parked anyway?" Steph asked wondering why the need for the gloves.

"Oh, I didn't drive I live just down the road from here." Replied Jo, remembering that Steph had never been to her house.

"Ah right, do you want a lift? It's damn cold and a bit late to be wandering around on your own at night."

"Steph! That sounds a bit soft for you!" Jo said jokily. The sudden flustered look on Steph's face showed Jo she'd just hit a nerve. "But yeah, I'd love a lift, thanks."

Steph pulled up outside Jo's house, it wasn't much bigger than hers she thought; the bigger the house, the lonelier you felt.

"Right so, I'll see you tomorrow?" Steph said as Jo had opened her door.

"Oh did you not want to come in for a coffee or something?" Jo asked leaning back into the car.

_Okay so thats the next part. Reviews please?! Bad or good I don't mind! (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so glad to be back! Been without internet since Christmas Day due to wireless box breaking, hense lack of updates! So yeah, sorry about that! Thankyou for the reviews! :)_

"Can do but it'll have to be just the one, otherwise I'll be a grumpy so and so tomorrow due to lack of sleep!" Steph said chuckling to herself getting out of the car. As Steph stepped through the front door a sudden butterfly like feeling jolted her. Oh God, what's going to happen? I haven't done this sober before… Oh shit.

"Steph are you okay?" Jo asked, noticing the older woman had suddenly paled.

"Yeah, fine. Just going to pop to the loo…?"

"Second left at the top of the stairs." Jo said moving into the kitchen and pouring two glasses of wine.

When Steph returned to the living room Jo was sat watching the tv, with two glasses of wine on the table in front of her.

"What we watching?" Steph said as she dropped down onto the other end of the sofa.

"This wildlife program I sometimes watch… we can turn it over if you like. I can record this and watch it later."

"Nah, a bit of a factual tv could probably do me good." Steph replied reaching for her wine.

As the program ended and the wine had nearly gone Steph had moved to lean on Jo and began to stroke her hand.

"I um, just want to say thanks. For like not rushing anything…and for still being here when I freaked out, so thanks." And with that Steph brought Jo's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

"Steph?"

Steph turned to face Jo and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. And suddenly before she could even move Jo's lips were against hers. The heat of the kiss allowed Steph to forget about not knowing what to do but to do what felt, somehow natural. Steph began to run her hands up Jo's top, as they reached their destination, a hand pulled her back out.

"Wha? Did I do something wrong?

"I don't want to sound corny, but I'd rather we did this sober? I just don't want you to regret it." Jo said, still holding Steph's hands.

Looking at Jo and seeing the soft and caring reason in her eyes Steph replied, "I won't regret it. I won't. But yeah I think your right."

"Right well, you've had too much to drive, and I'm teaching first thing so shall we go to bed?"

Stripped down to their undies Steph got into bed with Jo, wondering how on earth she was going to sleep next to her.

"Night Steph." Jo said and kissed her tonight turning away from Steph.

"Night Jo." And with that Steph put her arm around Jo, drew her close and fell asleep with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

Been a bit delayed in posting this - trying to find a new job! Anyways hope you all enjoy (:

Back to Life, Back to Reality

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now, can we bring yesterday back around…_

"What the hell?" Steph said emerging from under the duvet.

"Alarm clock, just hit it to shut it up." Jo said already sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

Jo watching a new hobby, Steph smirked as she watched Jo getting ready for work, her slim body as she slid into her trousers and her hair dripping onto her top.

"Don't you dry your hair?" Steph asked still sat in bed.

"Yeah but it usually dries itself before I get chance. Aren't you getting up? It's 7.45."

"Yeah, I'd better pop back home, can't go in wearing the same thing as yesterday, I'll be the talk of the staffroom!" Steph replied pulling on her jeans.

"Hmm, everyone does like a good gossip."

"I've been thinking, maybe we should tell people. I don't want an announcement or anything. But if they ask, which I doubt they will… with my, err past record, I don't mind if you tell them. As long as you tell me after or something."

"That's kind of a big step, let's just see how today goes first yeah? We haven't had a day back at school together since the other day. But I'm glad you're being to accept us, as _normal_." Jo said smiling as she routed around on the floor for the hair dryer.

"Yeah I guess I am. Well I'll see you later."

This is actually the earliest I've been up in a while Steph thought to herself, worth it though. It should have been so weird, staying at Jo's, being with Jo but it wasn't it was easy. Wonder what Grantly will think, be a bit of a shock to the Waterloo Road staff, Steph mused laughing to herself. 8.11 better get a shift on Stephanie, don't want Max on our back today do we, Steph worried as she pulled a shirt over her head, stumbling towards her front door.

"Come on you heard the bell inside … yes I know, believe me I don't want to be here anymore than you lot do." Grantly was mumbling as he tried in vain to usher the kids inside.

"Morning Grantly!" Steph called happily to him as she walked towards the schools entrance.

"Don't remind me… you heard about these "appraisal" meetings with Max and Rachel? Strange, eh?" Grantly revealed just before they reached the staff room, "our times are already on the board apparently, we're not until later on though, seems it's all the John Fosters lot first."

"Yeah, well it's certainly different. But then I suppose we have to expect different now we're all one big happy family." Steph said the sarcasm blatant. "Anyway I better go get a bit more organized if there are spot checks, see you later."

Right, everything's organized Steph thought to herself as she looked at the piles on her desk; lesson plans, coursework, assessments and referrals. Might as well have a moment to breathe before first lesson.

"Hey" Jo said clearing her throat; Steph hadn't noticed she was in the room.

"Hey, you dried your hair after…"

"Yeah, look these meetings, make sure you're careful, I know what Max is like. So just be careful what you say, please?" Jo said the seriousness of the situation shown on her face.

"It'll be okay, Rachel will be there and well I don't want to lose my job just yet."

"Hmm, I just don't want to give him a reason to get rid of you. Anyway I've got to go – year 10 apology letter to collect, I'll catch you later" And with a cheeky smile Jo walked back out of the room.

The rest of the day seemed to pass easily, Steph even having more of a tolerance with some of the kids.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in Steph." Max all but growled.

"Hiya."

"This meeting is nothing to worry about Steph – were just having a meeting to decide what's going well what's not etc so relax a bit." Rachel said with an easing smile; however the glint in Max's eye told her it wasn't going to be a laid back chat.

"So, Steph, I see of the entire foreign language department your pass grades are the lowest – how do you aim to improve that?"

"Right, well, as you know I've been on several refresher courses, which I intend to continue on. And I expect if needed Miss Lipsett may give me a few pointers."

"Yes, I expect she will give you a few _pointers_." Max said the last word left hanging in the air.

_Just leave it Steph. Leave it. You told Jo you would._

"That's great Steph. Would you consider starting an after school revision session when the exams near? I'm sure Jo and the other language teacher's classes would also benefit from it as well."

"Yeah, of course I'll have to talk to Jo about it." Steph said, agreeing that it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I'm sure you two will enjoy spending the extra time together." Max sneered, gaining a confused look from Rachel.

"I'm sorry Max, but what exactly are you trying to get at here?" Rachel asked, her voice slightly rose.

"It would appear there's a new romance within our school, not the conventional relationship. Jo and Steph. Cute."

Steph sat still stunned. How could he have known? Rachel seemed shocked, and confused.

"Sorry again, but not a conventional relationship?" Steph managed to splutter.

"Well to be honest it's not strictly…well normal. But anyway I'll leave you girls to gossip. Unless Rachel is that way inclined as well." And with that he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Rachel staring at Steph.

"Right. Right." Rachel managed to say.

"I'm sorry Rach, I haven't told anyone yet. It's all a bit new for me and well I'm getting used to it just as much as you. I should have told you, it won't interfere with work."

"It's okay – I'm just a bit shocked, I mean you're Steph Haydock and you're now seeing someone, a female someone."

"Yeah, I know half of the school will probably know by the end of the day and that's what Max is counting on. But this is a very big deal for me, huge, so could you keep it quiet for as long as possible?"

"Of course, I understand, if you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thanks Rach, I'll speak to you later."

Walking back towards her classroom Steph couldn't believe what had just happened, how had he found out? And what the hell is he trying to prove now? He likes Jo so why would he …ah he _likes_ Jo. Great, Steph thought to herself, I've got my nutcase of a boss now after my very pretty, very lesbian, very my girlfriend.


End file.
